


Flight of Illusion

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Movie Night Trilogy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After movie night Sam has another unusual dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic long before the events in ‘Divide and Conquer’ therefore any similarity is purely coincidental. Again, I must dedicate this story to Martouf. He graciously allowed me to make fun of him in ‘Samantha in Wonderland’ and has served ably in this fic. I will miss him. Many thanks to my beta reader Wendy; as usual her suggestions helped me to create a better story.
> 
> Season Four; originally posted September 2000

FLIGHT OF ILLUSION

It had been a little over a month since the cookout at Janet’s and Sam still hadn’t made sense of the Colonel’s kiss. The strange dream she had had that night she wrote off to indigestion and watching the "Alice in Wonderland" movie. She couldn’t write off the kiss as easily. Unfortunately, nothing else seemed to have changed between them. They went on missions, did planetary surveys, analyzed data, artifacts, and anything else that came or went through the Stargate. Oh, and they also met a new Tok’ra operative and received temporary super powers. Even with everything that had happened, she had begun to believe that she must have dreamt the kiss as well.

And here she was now, preparing for another cookout, this time at Colonel O’Neill’s. He had claimed it was time they had another, since their previous one had been rained out. Plus, they would watch a movie, this time one of his choosing. Sam was glad Cassie would be there, it should keep the Colonel’s movie choice somewhere within a G to PG-13 rating. She wasn’t sure she could watch anything that had an R rating with him. Violence maybe, but sex? No way. She had a hard enough time keeping her own thoughts about him within a G rating; she didn’t need any encouragement from a movie.

Stifling a yawn, she went into the kitchen. She hadn’t been sleeping very well lately, she certainly hoped she would be able to stay awake all evening.

Opening the refrigerator, she took out the potato salad she had made, packing it up in her cooler for the drive to the Colonel’s house. He had been bragging about the new barbecue grill he had just gotten, the way he talked it could do everything but wash the dishes afterwards. She wondered what he had decided to barbecue, something not too exotic she hoped. Daniel and Teal’c were assigned the chips, dip, and soda pop; Janet and Cassie were to bring dessert.

She arrived first, and when no one answered her knock, she went around to the back of the house. As she suspected, the Colonel was fiddling with his new grill. It was a fairly impressive sight, Sam admitted. Looking up suddenly, he saw her and called out a greeting, "Hey, Carter. Didn’t hear you pull up."

"Yeah, I can see you’re occupied." Coming up onto the deck she gestured at the grill.

"She’s a beauty, isn’t she?" he said proudly. "Just look at her Carter, this here is a Weber Genesis Gold C series grill. Three separate burners, 39,000 BTU’s," he said indicating the cookbox. "And look at this," he said pointing to the side of the unit, "a separate 10,000 BTU sideburner and a 20-lb. Propane tank." He stood back and looked lovingly at the grill, "Everything you could ever want."

"Wow, sir. That is impressive." Gee, she wished he would look at her the same way he looked at the grill! Snap out of it girl, she told herself. You don’t even want to begin to go there. "I brought the potato salad, I should get it into the refrigerator."

"Sure, go ahead," he all but ignored her as he adjusted something on the grill. As she went through the sliding glass doors that opened onto the house he called out, "Bring me back a beer, will ya’?"

Bring him a beer, what was she being reduced to—the serving girl? Don’t get bitchy Sam, she thought, just because he’s more enamored by a barbecue grill than you. She grinned, what was it about men and fire? She knew the Colonel normally hated to cook, but give him an open flame and he was suddenly a master chef. Opening the fridge, she made room for her salad. Something smelled good in there she thought. Teriyaki maybe? She snooped around a bit and found some burger patties in a Tupperware container. When she opened it she could smell the teriyaki, but it definitely wasn’t ground beef. Oh boy, he had tried something new. Well, it smelled good and how difficult could it be to grill burgers—no matter what their ingredients. She pulled out two beers and studied the labels curiously; it was a Japanese brand she had never tried. Guess they were having a ‘theme’ dinner. Too bad she hadn’t known, she could have brought a bean sprout and tofu salad she thought with a smile.

"So, we’re having a Japanese dinner tonight?" she asked as she walked back out to the deck and handed him the beers.

"You smelled the teriyaki sauce?" he asked as he twisted the top off of her beer and then did the same for his.

"That, and the beer." She pointed to the label.

"Well, yeah, this recipe book came with the grill so I thought I’d try something different." He looked almost embarrassed. Seeing her somewhat skeptical look he added, "I can learn new things you know, Major."

"Oh, I know that sir," she replied, somewhat embarrassed herself. " It smells delicious by the way." She was saved from making more of a fool of herself by the arrival of Daniel and Teal’c. The Colonel went to help them bring their supplies onto the deck. Way to go Sam, she thought, make points with the man by questioning his abilities. Once they had brought everything into the kitchen, she quickly made herself busy by helping Teal’c prepare the fresh salsa he wanted to try.

Janet and Cassie arrived soon after that and Sam was saved from anymore awkward moments with the Colonel. The Teriyaki Chicken burgers he grilled were delicious, as was everything else. And after another one of the Japanese beers, she felt much more relaxed. It was around 1930 when they finished their meal and the Colonel announced it was time to watch the movie.

Sam and Janet brought in what was left of the chips, salsa and dessert to snack on during the movie. Sam was so full already, she doubted she would be able to eat anything else. The salsa Teal’c had made had been her undoing. The big guy had discovered he liked chili peppers, all kinds of peppers, but generally the spicier the better. She was partial to the spicy little things herself, so she had eaten way too much of Teal’c’s creation. Grabbing a diet soda, Sam stood in the doorway of the family room and watched while everyone got settled.

Cassie looked eagerly at Janet and when she nodded the girl asked, "Colonel Jack, what movie did you get for us to watch?"

"She’s been dying to ask you all evening, but I told her she had to wait," Janet told Jack.

"Well Cassie," the Colonel began, "since the last time we were together we watched that chick flick." A comment that earned him a glare from Daniel, "I decided we needed to watch a good old fashioned pirate movie this time."

Sam and Janet both groaned, Cassie’s eyes lit up. "Pirate movie?" Cassie asked excitedly. "You mean like Long John Silver? We read about him in my English class."

"Well, not exactly like Long John Silver, but close."

"How close Jack?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"Well, close as in being about pirates," he replied somewhat obtusely.

"O’Neill, I believe you had better tell us what movie you have acquired for our viewing tonight."

"All right Teal’c, since you put it so nicely, it’s………’Peter Pan’."

Daniel, who had just taken a mouthful of soda, starting choking and spraying liquid out of his mouth. Teal’c began pounding him on the back while Janet brought him some napkins. When he recovered his breath he said, "’Peter Pan’--a pirate movie? And you have the nerve to call ‘Alice in Wonderland’ a chick flick?"

"Hey come on Daniel, admit it. ‘Alice in Wonderland’ is a chick flick. Now ‘Peter Pan’ is a mans movie—pirates, man-eating crocodiles, sword fights, living by your wits."

Both Sam and Janet started laughing. "Right Colonel," Janet chuckled, "a ‘mans’ movie about a boy who refuses to grow up!"

Jack glared at her but before he could say anything more Teal’c interrupted. "O’Neill, I believe Cassie and I are most anxious to see this pirate movie you speak of." He glanced at the girl who nodded in agreement. "If it is as good as the ‘chick flick’ we saw last time it will be well worth watching."

Jack gave the other three adults an "I told you so look" and proceeded to load the disk in the DVD player.

Teal’c and Cassie once more took up places on the floor in front of the TV. Janet curled up next to Daniel on the loveseat and the Colonel sat down on the sofa. "Come on Sam," he called patting the cushion next to him, "take a load off."

Sam rolled her eyes at him, but left her position in the doorway and sat down next to him. As she settled back, Jack hit the remote and the movie began. They were all soon enthralled in the timeless story of Peter, Wendy, Tinkerbell and Captain Hook.

Halfway through the movie, Sam curled up on the sofa, resting her head on the sofa arm. O’Neill tossed her a throw pillow to put under her head and shifting a bit she tucked her toes under his thigh. He merely smiled at the movement; she sighed contentedly. As the movie drew to a close with the pirate ship flying Wendy and the boy’s home, Sam found she could hardly keep her eyes open. With a soft sigh and thoughts of Never-Never Land, she let sleep overtake her.

 

Sam adjusted her cap and shifted her pack to a more comfortable position as she waited at the foot of the ramp. Flexing her right arm, she absently rubbed her sleeve over the Atoniek device that was attached to her forearm. She still couldn’t believe that General Hammond and Janet had agreed to let Anise try the armbands out on them again. Of course, it probably helped that Anise also wore one of the devices. Using the information that had been obtained when Daniel, the Colonel and she had previously worn the armbands, the Tok’ra had been able to perform genetic engineering on the virus. Everyone (including Janet) seemed satisfied that they wouldn’t be adversely affected this time. Besides allowing the three of them to wear the armbands again, the changes in the virus also enabled Anise and Teal’c to wear them.

Daniel stood next to her, fiddling with his gear. He didn’t appear to have any of the qualms she had regarding the device. Teal’c, as usual, stood by quietly with Anise rounding out their small group. Colonel O’Neill and General Hammond entered the gateroom then the sound of the fifth chevron engaging drowning out their conversation. From the look on the Colonel’s face, she could tell he wasn’t too happy with what the General had to say. As they drew closer, Sam could hear the General, "Remember Colonel, this is a reconnaissance mission. Our Tok’ra sources only suggest that this planet might be the location where SG-11 is being held."

"Yes, sir," the Colonel replied, putting on his cap. Sam realized why he looked displeased, she knew he would prefer this were a search and rescue mission rather than just a recon job. He glanced at her and smiled grimly, as if he knew she had read his thoughts.

Turning towards Anise, General Hammond added, "The only reason I am authorizing the use of these devices again are your assurances that the previous problems have been overcome. Don’t disappoint me."

She nodded and Freya replied, "General Hammond, you have both of our assurances that nothing untoward will happen." She flashed him an ingratiating smile. The General did not return it.

The seventh chevron engaged and the familiar whoosh and energy vortex of the event horizon appeared. Sometimes Sam thought the rippling blue surface looked like the ocean, today it reminded her more of the sky. The General addressed them, "SG-1 you have a go."

O’Neill nodded and then said, "Okay kids, you heard the man. Let’s go check this place out." With that he started up the ramp and disappeared through the event horizon, Anise following so close she practically stepped on his heels. Daniel and Teal’c went through next, with Sam bringing up the rear. As she drew closer to the event horizon she could swear that it had changed color, the usual ocean blue changing to the midnight blue of the night sky. Oh no, she thought, I hate it when this happens……….

As she stepped through the event horizon onto the other side she noticed two things almost simultaneously. The first that it was nighttime when it should have been daytime, the second that she was flying. After the initial shock of being up in the air instead of on the ground, Sam found she rather liked the feeling. She had done some parachute jumps, but that sensation was nothing compared to what she felt now. She was actually flying! She tried a few up and down and side to side maneuvers and discovered she had a certain amount of control over her flight. Looking ahead, she could see her three teammates and Anise, who like her were also airborne. She accelerated so she could catch up with them.

"Hey Sam, this is pretty cool, isn’t it?" Daniel said as she drew up next to him.

"Yeah, Daniel. This is pretty cool even if it is physically impossible."

"Major, must you suck the fun out of everything?" the Colonel asked in that sarcastic tone that made her feel awkward and self-conscious. Sam was sure she saw Anise smirking as she flew along next to the Colonel.

"Sorry sir," she apologized, "it’s just that this is so unusual. Anise," she called to the other woman, "why didn’t you tell us about this?"

"I am as surprised as you Major Carter, it would appear that the enhancements wrought on the devices have expanded their capabilities." Anise proceeded to perform several turns and flips that caused her skirt to flap about revealing a generous portion of her legs. "It would seem we have great maneuvering ability," she observed. "Wouldn’t you agree, Colonel?"

Sam looked at O’Neill and then thought grimly that it was a good thing they were flying because if his jaw dropped any lower he would have tripped over it. She watched as he dragged his eyes away from Anise’s legs muttering, "Yeah, we’ve got some great ability here."

Sam glanced down and could see they were currently flying over water. "When we sent the probe through it didn’t indicate any of this." Maneuvering herself closer to the Colonel she said, "Maybe we should head back to the Stargate."

O’Neill looked over at Teal’c, who was floating along on his back. "What do you think Teal’c, should we go back or use this extraordinary opportunity to explore this world and maybe find SG-11?"

"There does not seem to be any apparent threat. I concur that we should continue." Gracefully flipping himself over, Teal’c pointed to a spot up ahead. "I believe I see land. An island, perhaps." Sam could just make out a darker area against the horizon, it could be land.

"That settles it," the Colonel said. "We make for that land and see if we can find SG-11." He accelerated to point, Anise following close behind. Teal’c and Daniel took up positions along his flank with Sam bringing up the rear.

In spite of her misgivings and her rather uncharitable thoughts towards Anise, Sam couldn’t help but feel exhilarated at the incredible sensations brought about by flying. Glancing at the Colonel, she realized that perhaps he was right. She always tried to find the scientific reason for everything; maybe she should just enjoy this unexpected benefit of the arm devices.

As they drew closer to the land, night began to fade and the dark shape was indeed an island and Sam thought that it all looked vaguely familiar. There was a tall volcano-like mountain in the center of the island, lots of trees, several coves and inlets. She could see some type of old fashioned sea-going vessel anchored in one of the coves. She suddenly realized that she was quite a distance from the others, who had dropped in altitude and now skimmed along the tops of the trees. She saw the Colonel signal and the four of them dropped down below the tree line. Sam accelerated to catch up.

As she began circling the wooded area where her teammates had disappeared, she thought she detected some movement. Coming in closer to the tree line to check it out, she suddenly felt a jolting pain travel up her right arm. Losing consciousness, she plummeted to the ground.

 

Her head hurt, no, her whole body hurt. Sam lay quietly, trying to sort out her present condition. She felt like she had just fallen from a great height. Wait, she had been flying and suddenly fell, had her armband malfunctioned? Cautiously moving her right arm she could feel that the device was no longer firmly attached to her forearm. Oh terrific, what a time and place for her ‘special powers’ to suddenly leave her.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the area where she rested. She lay on the ground, apparently in the forest they had been flying over. Hearing voices, she carefully turned her head, focusing on where the sound came from. She could see Daniel, Teal’c and Anise standing not too far away, their backs to her. Sam’s head pounded from the effort it took to focus on the group, finally giving into the pain, she let it drop back down to the ground and closed her eyes again. She listened to their conversation, hearing Daniel’s rather frantic cry, "For heaven’s sake Anise, we’ve lost Sam!"

"Do not be so alarmed, Doctor," came the woman’s cool reply. "We will find her."

"Yeah, well how are you going to explain to Jack what happened?"

"As I said Doctor, it will not be a problem. I’m sure we will find Major Carter before Colonel O’Neill is even aware anything is amiss," Anise replied, sounding her usual confident and arrogant self.

"Daniel, over here," Sam called out weakly.

Looking around at the sound of her voice, Daniel spotted her where she lay on the ground. Running to her side he knelt down next to her, taking her hand. "Sam, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"I fell, I think the arm device has malfunctioned."

Anise arrived at Daniel’s side. "I am sure you are mistaken Major Carter. It is not possible that the device would stop functioning."

Sam struggled to a sitting position, Daniel helping to support her. With his assistance she shrugged out of her pack and jacket and held out her right arm where the armband hung loosely. Leaning back against Daniel she asked, "Not possible?"

Anise removed the now useless device from Sam’s arm, frowning she said; "I do not understand how this could have happened. There must be something in your body chemistry that is reacting with the device." Anise paused, seemingly in deep thought. "It is probably due to the changes caused by the death of your symbiont."

"Jolinar wasn’t my symbiont in the usual sense of the word Anise," Sam replied somewhat sharply.

Anise eyed her coolly. "Be that as it may, I am sure that is the explanation for the device’s malfunction."

As the two women glared at each other, they all heard noise coming towards them through the undergrowth. Teal’c took a defensive position next to Sam and Daniel, but they quickly relaxed when the Colonel, followed by the missing members of SG-11, broke through into the clearing. "Hey, look who I found!" O’Neill announced proudly. Then catching sight of Sam resting in Daniel’s arms asked, "Whoa, what happened here?"

Before Sam could even open her mouth Freya spoke. "Major Carter’s Atoniek device has malfunctioned." She held out the armband towards O’Neill.

"Hey, too bad Carter. But at least I found SG-11"

"Jack", Daniel interrupted, "the device quit working while Sam was still in flight. She fell about 75 feet."

"Anything broken?"

"No sir, I think I’ll just have a few bruises." Sam pushed herself up out of Daniel’s arms, grimacing a bit as her bruised muscles protested the movement.

"All right then, no harm done I guess," he glanced over towards Freya. He smiled down at the lovely Tok’ra woman who had come to stand by his side. "I’m sure there wasn’t anything you could have done to prevent it," he told her, patting her arm comfortingly. "Come on then Carter, get up," he said, dragging his eyes away from Freya to gaze down impatiently at Sam. "It was only a little fall."

Daniel looked at Jack as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Sam squeezed his arm gently, silently telling him to leave it be. He glared at Jack in disgust as the other man walked off talking with SG-11 and Freya. Turning back to Sam, she allowed him to help her to her feet. Swaying a little bit once she was up, Daniel put an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you’re okay Sam?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I’ll be okay Daniel, just give me a few minutes to get my bearings."

"You fell about 75 feet or so, Sam." When she tried to shake off his arm, he simply held her closer saying, "Let me help."

Glancing over to where the Colonel and Freya stood close, all cozy chatting, she decided it wouldn’t hurt to lean on Daniel for awhile. She couldn’t help but wonder why Freya always interacted with the Colonel while Anise was dominant with most everyone else. Realizing she hadn’t heard anything from Teal’c, Sam looked around and finally saw him talking with Major Tucker and the other members of SG-11, the five men involved in an intense discussion. As she leaned against Daniel, Teal’c finished his conversation with Tucker and called out, "O’Neill."

The Colonel halted his conversation with Freya and looked questioningly at the Jaffa. "It appears that a renegade Tok’ra has taken control of this planet. It is he who has trapped SG-11 here."

"Renegade Tok’ra, huh. Anybody we know?"

Tucker spoke up, "We haven’t been able to ID him yet Colonel. We’ve been hoping now that Anise is here we’ll have a better chance of finding him."

O’Neill looked at Freya; "Do you know who this guy is?"

"We have suspected for sometime that one of our group has been working against us, and then we received reports that he had located himself to this planet. Garshaw assigned me to find him and return him to the Council," Freya answered.

As Sam listened to their conversation, she started to get a very bad feeling. A renegade Tok’ra? And Freya knew that he was on this planet before she had come to the SGC with the refurbished arm devices? She could smell a set-up, however looking at the others she could see they didn’t see anything suspicious in Freya’s revelations.

The Colonel’s patience had reached its limit however. "For crying out loud," he complained, "would you just tell me who this guy is?"

Freya looked over at Sam and with a smug smile said, "It is Martouf."

O’Neill frowned, "So, Marty’s gone dark-side on us." He looked at Sam. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

Sam didn’t know what to say. Perhaps Lantesh had decided to take complete control of his host, and Lantesh had always been very outspoken and passionate in his beliefs. Shrugging Daniel’s arm off, she steadied herself and walked over to the Colonel. "We need to find him sir, and discover what’s going on."

"Oh, I’m with you on that, Carter." Looking at the four members of SG-11, Freya and his team he said, "Teal’c, Daniel, take SG-11 and start searching for his base of operations." Turning to Freya, who had slowly insinuated herself between Sam and him, "You stay with us Freya, you’ve worked with Marty, you can help us."

Freya pouted a little. "Colonel, I think perhaps in this instance, I can be of more help to the others," she practically purred. "Major Carter can better assist you in your search. After all, she was host to Martouf’s mate," she added maliciously.

O’Neill frowned briefly at the Tok’ra woman, then relented with a smile. "You’re probably right Freya; Carter stays with me." Sam looked at him gratefully only to recoil when he said, "Besides, without that arm device, someone is going to have to keep her from getting into any more trouble."

 

Putting on her jacket and shrugging her vest on, Sam watched as Freya, Anise, or whoever left with the others. There was just something about the Tok’ra woman that Sam didn’t trust. She was especially curious as to why Freya had not wanted to stay with them given how close she and the Colonel had become. She was jerked out of her thoughts by the Colonel’s impatient voice, "Come on Carter, let’s get a move on here."

Picking up her weapon and pulling her cap down lower on her head she sighed and trudged after the Colonel. She had started feeling a little better, but the Colonel set a punishing pace through the woods. Staring at his back she wondered what had gotten into him, she would almost swear he was taking advantage of the extra speed the arm device gave him. He usually was more considerate of his team members. Face it Sam, she thought, you hoped he would be more considerate of you. Looks like you were wrong. Lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into him when he stopped behind a large rock that was perched on the edge of a cliff.

"Oh, Colonel, I’m sorry………" her voice trailed off as he made an abrupt downward motion with his right hand.

"Carter," he whispered, "have you forgotten everything you ever learned? Be quiet and take a look at this."

Sam quietly made her way to his side and looking over the rock she could see a small lagoon. Sound carried quite well in the lagoon, it only took her a moment to see what the Colonel referred to—a small rowboat slowly making it’s way into the lagoon. She took out her binoculars and focusing on the boat couldn’t stop a startled cry when she recognized Martouf, Aldwyn and Cassie!

O’Neill murmured, "Well, what do you know, looks like we’ve found him." Sam looked at him questioningly, wondering how he could tell who was in the boat without the binoculars. Then she remembered, the Colonel’s arm device still worked.

Gesturing towards the boat she asked, "Sir, what about Cassie?"

"He must have kidnapped her, looks like she’s tied up."

Peering through the binoculars again at the occupants of the rowboat, she could see now that Cassie was indeed bound, her hands tied behind her back. Aldwyn rowed and Martouf sat in the bow, expounding to the two of them about his plan. His voice carried clearly across the still water. "Yes Aldwyn, now that the great Colonel O’Neill has arrived we are that much closer to capturing him. This girl," he gestured towards Cassie, "will ensure that we succeed."

"Why is that, sir?" Aldwyn asked, sounding slightly winded from his efforts at rowing.

"I’m glad you asked that Aldwyn," Martouf preened slightly, adjusting his tunic. "Everyone knows of the attachment," he almost spat out the word, "O’Neill has for this child." Gazing almost fondly at Cassie then, Martouf continued, "He will do anything to save her. His affection for her will be his undoing." Seemingly lost in thought for a moment, Martouf paused and then carried on, "After all, everyone knows there is no one else that has been able to touch his heart."

Sam chanced a quick look at the Colonel, his face revealing nothing. Well, Martouf was partly correct, the Colonel did love Cassie. But she could attest to the fact that someone else had started to touch his heart if his recent behavior with Freya was any indication. Holy Hannah, where did that come from? Cassie’s life was in danger and she could only obsess on the Colonel’s attraction to another woman?

While the two men on the boat talked, Aldwyn appeared to be rowing them to a large rock in the center of the lagoon. Cassie sat straight in the boat, ignoring the two men. "So what do you think, Carter?" The Colonel’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning to give her an impatient look he said, "Mind joining this mission?"

"Ah, sorry sir," she stammered, "I’m just worried about Cassie."

"Yeah, well so am I, but being worried isn’t going to get her out of that snake-head’s clutches."

"No, you’re right sir." Trying to get back on track she said, "It looks like they might be making for that large rock," pointing towards the middle of the lagoon. As they watched, Aldwyn picked up speed, bringing the boat closer to the rock.

"Looks like our best option is to wait ‘til they leave Cassie on the rock, then you go rescue her and I’ll take out Martouf."

Sam looked at O’Neill. "Are you sure that’s wise, sir?"

"What’s the matter Carter? Think I won’t be able to capture your old boyfriend?"

Biting back a retort she tried to respond calmly, "I’m just thinking it may not be wise to try and capture Martouf at this time. While I’m rescuing Cassie, it will just be you trying to take on Aldwyn and Martouf."

"I think I’m perfectly capable of determining the threat assessment of this situation and making an informed decision, Major," O’Neill replied curtly, with a not-so-subtle emphasis on her rank. "Besides, have you forgotten that I still have my super powers?" He patted the sleeve on his right arm over the device.

"Yes sir," she answered, just managing to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Sam looked back over to the rock, while they had been arguing Aldwyn had deposited Cassie on the rock, and climbing back into the dinghy the two Tok’ra left the still-bound girl perched precariously on the rock.

"You go get Cassie," O’Neill ordered. "I’ll jump those two right before they’re ready to row out of the lagoon," gesturing towards the inlet the boat had to pass through to return to the open sea.

"Yes, sir." Sam watched the Colonel for a few minutes as he started climbing down the rocks that made up the side of the cliff, making his way towards the lagoon’s inlet. Sighing, she shouldered her weapon and followed the edge of the cliff to the point that she had concluded was the closest to the rock Cassie rested on. As Sam made her way down to the shore, she saw that Aldwyn and Martouf were almost at the inlet. She could see the Colonel hiding behind one of the rocks that towered above the narrow opening. What did he have planned?

Turning her attention back to Cassie, the girl still sat crouched on the rock, gazing back towards the two Tok’ra. Sam couldn’t be sure, but she thought the water level had risen. She hadn’t even considered the possibility of tidal influence on the lagoon. She had better get busy and rescue Cassie. After a quick survey of the area, Sam began removing her gear, stripping down to her T-shirt and panties. No point in getting her fatigues all wet she thought. Not that anyone was likely to notice what she had on with Freya ‘could-my-neckline-possibly-get-any-lower’ around. Grabbing her knife, she waded into the water.

Sam had just started a modified breaststroke, made somewhat difficult by the knife she held, when Cassie caught sight of her. Fortunately the girl kept her senses about her and didn’t say anything, even though the water level had noticeably risen, compromising her position. As Sam drew closer to the rock, she heard a loud commotion coming from the direction of the inlet. Shouting, swearing and loud splashing noises could be heard. It was difficult to make out any specific words, but Sam thought she could distinguish the Colonel’s voice and Martouf’s, plus a somewhat whiney voice that could only be Aldwyn.

Finally making it to the rock, Sam began pulling herself out of the water, somewhat hampered by the knife in one hand and her sore muscles from her earlier fall. Just as she prepared to heave herself up onto the rock, a figure suddenly swooped out of the sky and grabbed Cassie. Losing her handhold, Sam fell back into the lagoon, and surfaced spluttering and choking on a mouthful of water. Treading water and trying to get the hair out of her eyes, she heard a delighted squeal from Cassie. Finally able to get her eyes open, she looked towards the shore and saw the Colonel land gracefully with Cassie in his arms. Sam watched as Cassie gave O’Neill a big hug, the Colonel with a huge grin on his face. Ruffling Cassie’s hair Sam heard him say, "You’re safe now kiddo, I won’t let those snakeheads get near you."

Cassie tugged on O’Neill’s arm, saying something to him Sam couldn’t hear. Looking up from the girl, the Colonel focused on Sam where she still treaded water out by the rock. "Hey Carter," he shouted, "you can come back to shore now, I’ve got Cassie."

"Gee, why didn’t I think of that?" Sam asked herself somewhat disgustedly. She started slowly swimming back to shore and realized she had lost her knife when she fell off the rock. Great, what else can go wrong? First her arm device malfunctioned and now she had lost her knife. The only good things that had happened so far had been locating SG-11 and now rescuing Cassie.

As Sam reached shallow water and started to wade towards shore she remembered her lack of attire. Oh well, there was nothing to be done about it now. Cassie was talking animatedly to the Colonel, no doubt recounting her adventure. Wading the last few feet past the two on the shore, Sam made her way to her pile of clothes and now that she was out of the water she felt decidedly chilled. Glancing over at Cassie and the Colonel, she realized they hadn’t even looked her way. Here she was, half-naked and in a dripping wet T-shirt and he still didn’t notice her. He’d probably notice Freya she thought unpleasantly. Sour grapes Sam, she mentally scolded herself. Cassie is safe, which is the important thing. Struggling to pull her pants on over her wet legs she listened to the Colonel and Cassie talk.

"How did Martouf actually kidnap you?" the Colonel asked in a gentle voice.

"I had gone to the base with Mom and she got called to an emergency. While I was waiting in her office, Martouf came and said she needed my help, that we needed to bring her some supplies." Looking over towards where Sam now sat lacing up her boots she added, "I had seen him before and knew Sam trusted him." Sam couldn’t help but wince when she heard Cassie say that. "I thought it was okay," Cassie concluded on a forlorn note.

Jack pulled her back into a quick hug. "It’s okay, honey." Shooting Sam a glare he added, "he certainly had some of us fooled."

Sam couldn’t believe what she had just heard the Colonel say. They had all trusted Martouf, well, maybe some more than others. But there had been no reason for any of them to think he had gone ‘bad’. The way the Colonel talked, you’d think he blamed her for Cassie’s abduction! Standing, Sam looked around for her jacket only to see the Colonel reaching for it. "Cassie’s cold Carter, she needs your jacket," he explained.

Looking over at the girl, Sam could see her shivering. As she watched, O’Neill helped Cassie into the jacket saying, "Shake a leg Carter, we need to get Cassie out of here."

"Yes sir," she replied smartly, giving up on trying to dry off any further. Sneezing and shivering a little herself, she pulled on her vest and pack over her wet T-shirt and followed after the Colonel and Cassie, who had already started back through the woods. Feeling more miserable with each passing moment, Sam was relieved when they finally reached the clearing where it seemed that SG-11 had been making camp.

"Carter, start up the fire while I find some blankets for Cassie," the Colonel ordered brusquely.

"Yes sir," she murmured, functioning mostly on automatic. She still ached from her fall; she was exhausted and wet herself. But he was right; night was only a few hours away and they did need to take care of Cassie, her own problems could wait. While Sam found the wood supply and carefully started building a fire, O’Neill rummaged about in one of the tents. Hearing his triumphant cry, she looked up from her task as he emerged from the tent.

"Here Cassie," he said, "wrap yourself up in these." He held out two blankets to her, then looking impatiently over to where Sam worked on the fire, "Don’t you have that fire built yet, Carter?"

"Almost there sir." She softly blew on the small ember that had ignited and began to slowly add the kindling. Pausing momentarily, Sam looked closely at the Colonel remembering the fighting she had heard; he didn’t look any worse for the wear after his altercation with two Tok’ra. "Just what happened when you went after Martouf and Aldwyn, sir?"

"I whipped their snakey little butts Carter, that’s what happened," he boasted.

Feeding more wood on the fire she asked, "Well, what happened to them sir? Are they…dead?"

"Hell no, Carter, I’m not an assassin." He glared down at her, "After evaluating the situation, I decided we would be better off finding their base of operation, so after knocking them around a bit, I let them go."

"Oh, good thinking sir."

"That’s why I’m the colonel Major," he replied somewhat condescendingly.

Cassie had wrapped one of the blankets around herself, coming to stand next to the fire. "Where’s that other blanket, Cass?" O’Neill asked.

Looking up at him, she replied, "I thought Sam might need it. Her clothes are wet from swimming out to rescue me."

Sam could feel the Colonel’s eyes on her, taking in her bedraggled appearance. "Yeah Carter, what was that all about?"

Sam held her hands out to the fire, which had started to burn merrily. "I was following your orders sir, to rescue Cassie," she replied tiredly.

Before he could respond, they heard voices and movement in the surrounding woods. Bringing his weapon up, the Colonel put himself between Cassie and whoever approached. He lowered it quickly though as Daniel, Teal’c and SG-11 burst into the clearing. Watching the group as they approached he asked, "Where’s Freya?"

"Ah, she, ah," Daniel stammered but catching sight of Cassie, who had moved out from behind O’Neill, he exclaimed, "Cassie, what are you doing here?"

Running eagerly to Daniel’s side, Cassie explained, "Martouf kidnapped me from the SGC and Colonel Jack rescue me." She drew Daniel closer to the fire, where he finally saw Sam.

She grimaced as he studied her disheveled appearance and wet clothing. Daniel looked at O’Neill. "What happened Jack?"

"Like Cassie said Daniel, Martouf kidnapped her and I rescued her." Sam watched as Cassie went to Jack’s side, he put his arm protectively around her.

"I got that Jack, I meant what happened to Sam?" She couldn’t contain a shiver as he gestured towards her.

"Oh." O’Neill looked confused for a moment. "What actually did happen Carter?"

Sam sighed, "I was attempting to rescue Cassie."

"Right, right." He turned to Daniel; "She got wet."

Sam could see Daniel was becoming more frustrated and confused with each passing moment. She really didn’t need those two bickering with each other. She looked at Teal’c and SG-11 who had been watching the whole exchange with curious eyes. Hoping to sidetrack them she repeated the Colonel's original question asking, "Where is Freya?"

That regained the Colonel’s attention. "Yeah, where is she?" He looked expectantly at the other men.

"We were on our way to the area where SG-11 believes the renegade Tok’ra have their base of operations when she disappeared."

O’Neill looked blankly at Teal’c. "You mean ‘disappeared’ disappeared?"

"I mean she was with our group at one moment and the next she was not."

"Well, that’s much clearer."

Teal’c merely raised his eyebrow in response.

Sam felt the beginnings of a very bad feeling about this whole turn of events. Of course, she wasn’t feeling exactly the greatest either. Turning her hands back towards the fire, she sneezed loudly.

"Sam," Daniel exclaimed, going to her side, "You’re going to get sick if we don’t get you out of your wet clothes." Taking her by the arm, he helped her to her feet.

Sergeant Meyers came over to them. "Ma’am, Doctor Jackson, I put your gear in that tent over there, you can use it," he said, directing them to one of the far tents.

"Thank you Meyers. Come on Sam, let me help you." Sam let Daniel walk her over to the tent. As she followed Daniel inside, she looked back and saw Tucker, O’Neill and Teal’c engaged in what looked to be a deep conversation. Meyers had drafted Cassie into KP duty and the two of them were rummaging through the food stores, while Osborne and Hampton stowed the rest of the gear. Sneezing again, she let the tent flap close behind her.

Daniel had turned on a lantern and was busy rummaging through his pack. Looking up at her he asked, "So Sam, what really happened?’ Tossing her a blanket he added, "Take off those wet clothes." He kept his back to her as she stripped off her wet and dirty clothing. She quickly recounted their adventure at the lagoon and how she had gotten all wet. After she was wrapped in the blanket Daniel sat her down on one of the sleeping bags and sitting behind her began drying her hair with a towel he had found. When he finished with that he pulled a comb out of his pocket and began gently combing her hair. "So Martouf really is here," he observed.

Sam felt herself relaxing back against Daniel. He was so warm and the feeling of him combing her hair was so soothing. Letting her eyes drift shut she murmured, "Yes, it looks like Anise was right in her suspicions." Daniel had finished with her hair and had begun gently massaging her shoulders and neck. Letting her head tip forward to allow him better access she continued, "And he definitely isn’t acting like himself. I couldn’t tell if Lantesh was controlling him either." She groaned softly as Daniel kneaded a particularly sore spot. "Oh Daniel, that feels so good."

"Well isn’t this special." The Colonel’s harsh voice breaking into the quiet of the tent. Sam would have jumped up, but Daniel kept his hands firmly on her shoulders. She looked down at herself and inwardly groaned. The blanket she was wrapped in had slipped off her shoulders and down her back while Daniel had worked on her. She had become so relaxed that she had barely kept herself covered in the front. It was fairly obvious she was naked under the blanket.

Glaring at the them the Colonel sneered, "When you two are ‘finished’, dinner is ready. And Major?"

"Yes sir?" Sam responded apprehensively.

"Let’s remember why we’re really here and try to maintain a little professionalism." With that parting salvo he left.

Sam struggled to her feet then, pulling the blanket up around her. Looking around frantically she pleaded, "Daniel, help me find my clothes. I need to get out of here."

Jumping to his feet Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sam," he said as she struggled in his grasp. "Sam," he said louder, shaking her a bit, finally getting her attention. "It’s okay. Nothing happened, and we both know nothing will."

She looked at him totally confused. "Daniel, I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. Why do you think Jack’s acting the way he is? Why are you acting the way you are?"

"Daniel," she began cautiously, "I don’t think we should go there. Besides, you’ve seen how he’s been with Freya."

"Yeah, I’ve seen. And all I can say is sometimes Jack’s an idiot." He let her go and she watched as he went back to digging through the packs. She caught the T-shirt and pants he threw her with the hand that wasn’t holding the blanket. "These should do until yours are dry."

"Thanks Daniel," she called as he left so she could dress.

Sam emerged a few minutes later. The clothes Daniel had found for her weren’t too bad a fit, at least she was dry now. The rest of the group sat around the fire eating. Daniel, who had been waiting by the tent door, held out her jacket. "Here Sam, you’ll need this," he said, wrapping the jacket around her shoulders.

The sun had almost set, the only light coming from the fire and several lanterns. As she drew closer to the fire she saw Cassie happily sitting between Teal’c and Osborne, munching away on her MRE and carrying on a lively conversation with both men. Glancing around the circle, the only empty places to sit were on either side of the Colonel. She sent a pleading look to Daniel, who merely shrugged as he went to get them some food. Having no other choice, Sam sat down next to O’Neill.

"Nice of you to join us, Major," he drawled, not looking at her but concentrating on his food.

"Sir," she said so only he could hear. "About what you saw in the tent………"

He turned to look at her, his face closed. "What you do with Daniel is your business Major. Just don’t indulge while we’re on a mission."

Sam was stunned by his words. "Sir," she started urgently only to be interrupted by Daniel.

"Here you go Sam." He handed her a plate of food and a mug of coffee.

Jack shifted away from Sam, making room for Daniel. "Here Daniel, you can sit next to your girlfriend."

Unfortunately there was a lull in the conversation at that moment and everyone heard what the Colonel said. SG-11 looked confused, Cassie grinned, Teal’c and Daniel both frowned and Sam wanted to run and hide. What was wrong with the Colonel?

Daniel sat down. "Jack, you have no idea what you’re talking about."

Sam looked on horrified as the Colonel spoke, "Yeah, well Daniel, I know what I saw in there and it was pretty obvious to me."

Fortunately Teal’c interrupted O’Neill. "I believe we can be better served by discussing the current situation with Martouf." Sam sent him a grateful look while Daniel and Jack continued to glower at each other.

Major Tucker spoke up, "We need to find out what Martouf is planning." His men nodded in agreement.

Teal’c added, "We must also insure the safe return of Cassandra to the SGC."

O’Neill had finished eating, and setting his plate aside, asked, "So, what do we know?"

"We know the location of their base of operations," Osborne replied.

"Yeah, who would have figured the Tok’ra would go for an abandoned boat, when they like to hide in tunnels so much." The Colonel glanced briefly at Sam as he spoke.

"We also know he has a dozen or so men working with him," Teal’c commented.

Sam was curious now. A dozen Tok’ra would be a significant number to leave the ranks. "Do we know if they’re all Tok’ra?" she asked.

"Of that I am unsure. Martouf and Aldwyn may be the only true Tok’ra present," Teal’c answered.

"Besides Anise," Sam added.

"And what do you mean by that Major?"

"I mean sir, that she has set us up before."

"Now Carter, I’m sure Freya wouldn’t do anything like that."

"Sam’s right Jack," Daniel broke in. "Freya admitted that she suspected Martouf was here. She may even have known that SG-11 was here and she may also have been the source of the information that brought us here. Not to mention her convenient ‘disappearance’ once we located their base."

"What Daniel Jackson says as an element of logic to it O’Neill."

"Thanks Teal’c, I think."

"Well, I’m just not buying it." O’Neill looked around at his team and SG-11. "Freya said she was sorry."

Daniel snorted, "We all know how much her apologies mean."

Tucker persisted, "We still don’t know why Martouf is here."

Sam and Cassie responded almost simultaneously, "He wants Colonel O’Neill."

"He wants Colonel Jack." Cassie looked at the astounded faces of the other men. "It’s what he told that other one."

"We both heard him Colonel, while he and Aldwyn had Cassie in the boat."

"Well, I know what he said Major. But why would he want me?" O’Neill looked honestly perplexed.

Sam gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well, it makes sense Jack," Daniel continued with the thought. "SG-1 has been involved in almost every major victory over the Goa’uld." Blinking owlishly at Jack he added, "And as difficult as this may be for you to believe, most of it is due to you."

Jack looked strangely pleased and embarrassed all at the same time.

"He’s right sir." SG-11 nodded in agreement. Sam went on, "If Martouf is planning something big, maybe he decided to get you and SG-1 taken care of first."

"It does make sense O’Neill," Teal’c voiced his opinion.

"Okay, maybe you’re right," O'Neill finally relented.

Tucker spoke up again, "So what do you recommend sir?"

O’Neill looked around at his small group. "I think we should take them out at dawn."

Somewhat stunned by his decision, Sam felt she had to comment. "Sir, we’re outnumbered and probably out-gunned. With all due respect I think we should return to the SGC and come back with reinforcements. We should also try and let the Tok’ra high council know."

"Major, if I wanted your opinion I’d have asked for it," O’Neill retorted, effectively putting her down. Glancing at the others he asked, "Anyone else?"

"Ah Jack," Daniel began, "Sam may be right."

"Oh, so now our archaeologist is suddenly a military strategist?"

"No, but we are limited in the weapons that are available and they do outnumber us."

"You’re forgetting we have the arm devices Daniel." O’Neill waved his right arm in front of the other man. "They give us a distinct edge and I think it's enough to turn this situation to our advantage." Looking at the others he added, "Besides, we have the element of surprise, they won’t be expecting an attack."

Sam’s uneasiness at the whole idea continued to grow. The Colonel’s plan sounded like it might work, yet there was still so much they didn’t know. She couldn’t help but wonder if the armband hadn’t somehow started influencing his behavior—again.

Teal’c’s voice interrupted her dismal thoughts. "What of Cassandra, O’Neill?"

The Colonel looked consideringly at the group. "Hampton, you’ll fly Cassie back to the Stargate tonight."

"Me sir?" Hampton gulped. "But how?"

"The armband that won’t work for Carter should work just fine for you."

"Sir," Sam questioned, "are you sure that’s wise? That arm device is one of the weapons we’ll need against Martouf." Glancing at Hampton, "Besides, what if the same thing happens to Hampton that happened to me?"

"It won’t Carter, he’s never been taken over by a snake." O’Neill looked at the Captain. "I’m right, aren’t I?"

"Ah, yes sir," was all Hampton could say.

"But what about your plan?" Sam protested.

"If they leave now Hampton can be back before dawn. I’ll send a message to Hammond and he can see about sending reinforcements." The Colonel scowled at her. "Happy Major?"

"Yes sir," Sam agreed reluctantly.

"Good, that’s settled then." Standing, O’Neill turned to Teal’c and Tucker, "Teal’c, get Hampton fixed up with that arm thingy. Tucker, help me fashion a harness to attach Cassie to him."

Hampton went off with Teal’c. The Colonel, Major Tucker and Cassie went over to the tent where all the extra gear was stored. Osborne and Meyers began cleaning up and securing the area leaving Daniel and Sam alone by the fire.

Taking a sip of her now cold coffee Sam grimaced and dumped it out. Osborne saw her, "Here ma’am, there’s a little left and it’s still hot."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Filling her mug, Osborne returned to his chores.

"Daniel, I have a bad feeling about all this," Sam said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Placing his arm around her and hugging her close he said, "I know Sam, but we have to trust Jack on this one."

Sam nodded, resting against his side.

"Ahem." Sam and Daniel jumped apart at the sound of the Colonel’s voice. "If you two are finished, Hampton’s ready to leave and Cassie wants to say good-bye." Jack walked off then, going over to the small group clustered around Cassie and Hampton.

O’Neill and Tucker had rigged a harness that secured Cassie to the Captain’s back as if he was giving her a piggyback ride. "Look at me Sam!" she called out.

Going over to Cassie Sam asked, "You already for this honey?"

"Yeah, it’s going to be great, flying back to the Stargate." She patted Hampton’s shoulder. "Right Captain Hampton?"

"Right you are Cassie," the man responded.

Teal’c finished adjusting the armband. "You are comfortable Captain Hampton?"

"Just great Teal’c."

"Ah, you do know how to get back to the Stargate, don’t you?" Daniel asked, his voice holding a trace of worry.

"I have given Captain Hampton detailed directions. There is also a full moon." Looking up Sam could see Teal’c was right, a beautiful full moon had risen above the tree line.

"Okay Hampton, you’ve got the message for Hammond?" O’Neill asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good." O’Neill surveyed the two briefly. Satisfied he said, "Well then, off you go."

Cassie tightened her grip on Hampton and the Captain took off at a brisk jog and on reaching the end of the clearing jumped up and the two were airborne.

The other members of SG-11 looked at the two in amazement as Hampton circled the camp, he and Cassie both waving. One final "Good-bye" drifted down to earth and the two started climbing above the tree line heading towards the full moon.

As Sam watched Hampton and Cassie fly higher and higher the rest of the team trudged back to camp. She really hoped they’d be okay. Taking one last look towards the moon, she returned to camp herself. Osborne and Meyers had finished cleaning up; Tucker and the Colonel were in deep discussion again. She was beginning to feel out of the loop on this mission and it all seemed to lead back to Freya. What was that woman up to? Or was it women Sam thought wryly.

"Earth to Carter." Sam suddenly heard the Colonel’s voice. "Thank you for joining us Major," he commented. Sam looked around; the others had all disappeared into the tents leaving her and the Colonel alone. She looked at him questioningly. "I’ll take first watch, Tucker has second. You relieve him for third and then Osborne will relieve you."

"Yes sir," she replied and promptly sneezed. So much for getting a good night’s sleep she thought.

As she turned to walk away the Colonel added, "And Carter? Try to be on time."

"Yes sir," she replied dully. He had been treating her like the rawest of recruits this mission. Had she really been behaving that badly? Knowing she needed to clear the air with him she turned back saying, "Colonel?" He looked up from stoking the fire.

"Yeah Carter?"

Whatever she had hoped to say was interrupted by noise coming from the undergrowth outside their little clearing. Grabbing his weapon, O’Neill turned towards the sound only to lower it as Freya stumbled into the clearing. Rushing to her side and putting a supporting arm around her he cried, "Freya, what happened to you?" He drew the shivering woman closer to the fire.

As Sam watched the two of them approach the fire Freya looked her way and smirked. Sam was appalled, why that scheming little witch. "Colonel," Sam called, trying to get his attention.

"I’ll take care of Freya, Carter," he told her impatiently. "Hadn’t you better get some sleep before your watch?" Turning his attention back to Freya he tenderly helped her to sit by the fire.

Sam looked on helplessly as Freya sent her another smug look before turning her attention back to O’Neill. Fine, Sam thought, I guess it’s okay for him to ‘cozy up’ while on duty. Walking over to the tents she called out softly, "Daniel?"

"Over here Sam," came his reply from the farthest tent.

Taking one last look back towards the Colonel and Freya, who huddled together close to the fire, the Colonel with his arm around her, Sam entered the tent.

 

The tiny chirping of her watch alarm woke Sam. Glancing at it with bleary eyes she saw it was 0200, time for her watch. Daniel shifted restlessly on the other side of the tent so she hurriedly shut the alarm off. Turning on her small flashlight and keeping it under cover she quickly pulled on her boots. Shrugging into her jacket and vest, she grabbed her cap and HK5. Glancing over towards Daniel she saw he had settled back down. Funny, Teal’c wasn’t in the tent, must have gone off to meditate she decided.

Swinging open the tent flap, Sam stepped out and immediately her world turned to chaos. She heard Teal’c cry, "Major Carter!" and then a groan as he was cut off. Someone reached out and grabbed her weapon from her before she time to react and another grabbed her arms from behind and held her in a bruising grip. One of her assailants approached her and clamped his hand over her mouth before she could cry out.

Sam glanced about wildly. The fire had burned down to embers. By the light from the moon she could make out Tucker, Osborne, Meyers and Teal’c all being forced to kneel in a line near the fire pit, their hands bound behind their backs. She could see blood oozing sullenly from a wound on Teal’c’s forehead. Where was the Colonel? She felt like she had taken a punch to the gut when she realized he wasn’t there. Six men dressed in traditional Tok’ra garb stood guarding the kneeling men with zat guns. She realized the man with his hand over her mouth was Aldwyn. He groped along her leg until he found her 9mm and pulling it out held it to her head.

"Call to your friend Dr. Jackson, to come and join you," he commanded.

She shook her head in the negative, glaring at him.

"I would prefer to have Dr. Jackson captured alive but if you will not help us then it is of no matter to me."

Sam scowled at him, but finally relented. They needed to stay alive if they were going to escape and find out what had happened to the Colonel. Aldwyn cautiously removed his hand from her mouth. He indicated for her to do as he had asked.

"Daniel?" she called, then again, "Daniel?" She could hear movement in the tent.

"Sam?" came his grumpy response. "I’m sleeping, don’t you know what time it is?"

"Daniel, I need you to come out here." She paused, trying to think of what would get his attention. "Freya’s back, she needs to talk to us."

She could hear more movement from the tent and Daniel’s mumbling, "Okay, I’ll be right there." He was still talking under his breath when he exited the tent and one of Aldwyn’s men grabbed him.

"Whoa………hey, what’s going on?" he cried, struggling to break out of the grip of his attacker.

Aldwyn left Sam’s side and, backhanding Daniel across the face, he commanded, "Be quiet Tau’ri, when we wish you to speak we will let you know."

Sam winced as Daniel’s head jerked back from the force of the blow. The Tok’ra were deceptively strong. As her hands were roughly bound behind her back she asked, "Where’s Colonel O’Neill? What have you done with him?"

Aldwyn walked back to her and grabbing her chin roughly retorted; "The same rules apply to you as well Major Carter." Releasing her chin he walked off. "You will be informed when the time is right."

Gesturing to the men guarding the other four SGC members, they were hauled to their feet. Forced into line behind Teal’c with Daniel behind her, Sam trudged off, following in their wake.

After walking for what seemed like miles but couldn’t have been more than two or three, they finally broke out of the forest and were at the cove Sam remembered seeing from the air. Anchored in the middle of the cove was the ‘pirate’ ship. Illuminated by the moonlight it looked ethereal, like something out of a fairytale. Sam studied the ship, her eyes traveling along the rigging and up to the crow’s nest. Gasping, she shuddered when she saw the ship's flag. It snapped smartly in the breeze and was surprisingly visible in the moonlight. The flag was composed of the traditional skull and crossbones of the ‘Jolly Roger’ but had an additional emblem, a mature Goa’uld entwined within the skull on the flag. Sam thought she was going to be sick. If this ship was Martouf’s base of operations then it seemed pretty obvious their situation was only going to get worse.

Two dinghies were tied up at the cove and Tucker, Osborne, and Meyers were herded over to one while she, Daniel and Teal’c were shoved over to the other. Aldwyn roughly pushed her into the small boat and only Teal’c’s massive presence prevented her from losing her balance and falling overboard.

Forced down into the bow of the boat between Teal’c and Daniel, Sam sighed heavily. This mission kept going from bad to worse and now they had been captured. Thank goodness Cassie and Captain Hampton had already left, he might be their only hope of rescue. He and the Colonel. Sam’s thoughts became even more distressed when she thought of O’Neill. The last she knew he had been talking to Freya. Perhaps Martouf had captured him already. She prayed he was still alive. Deciding she needed to know she whispered to Teal’c, "What happened to the Colonel?"

"I do not know Major Carter." He glanced cautiously at their guards, two were busy rowing while Aldwyn and the third guard kept their zat’s trained on the trio. "When I left to meditate O’Neill and Freya were talking by the fire. When I returned some time later they were nowhere to be seen; Tucker and his men were already prisoners." He frowned. "I was quickly overcome," he added sounding surprised. "My Atoniek device no longer functioned. It was almost time for your watch, so they waited until you emerged to initiate your capture."

"So we still don’t know whether Freya is in on this or not," Sam observed.

Daniel broke into the conversation then, whispering, "Come on Sam, how likely do you think that is? SG-11 had managed to stay hidden here for weeks and were only discovered after Freya arrives and is shown the location of their camp? And she conveniently disappears then reappears right before our capture?" He shook his head in disgust. "Face it Sam, you were right, she set us up again. I’m sure she’s also the reason all the Atoniek devices conveniently ‘failed’. I didn’t even realize mine had fallen off until it was too late."

What Daniel said made sense, Sam had to acknowledge. Freya’s actions were certainly suspect. Sam was jolted out of her thoughts by their dinghy bumping against the side of the galleon. A rope ladder was lowered from the deck and their hands unbound so they could climb on board. As soon as they were all on deck, Sam was separated from the others and looking back helplessly at Daniel and Teal’c she was herded into the ship’s interior.

 

Sam looked around trying to get her bearings, the soft glow from the lamps leaving much of the large room in shadow. She could see she was in what must be the main cabin. The room was elaborately decorated with a table in the middle that was covered with star charts. There were several overstuffed chairs present as well as a built-in desk. Heavy drapes hung over the portholes. The whole color scheme was a rather tacky bordello red and black. She wondered if Martouf had decorated the room or if it had been that way when he acquired the ship.

Aldwyn left her, leaving by an interior door. Sam continued her study of the room, noting the lack of potential weapons or other avenues of escape. She didn’t have long to wait before Martouf entered through the door Aldwyn had exited.

"Ah Samantha," he exclaimed. "So good of you to come to my humble home." He smiled charmingly at her; a smile all the more grotesque because of the insincerity she knew lay behind it. Sam made no comment, merely gazing at him impassively.

"Nothing to say, my dear?" he asked, coming to stand directly in front of her. Reaching out he stroked her cheek. Sam gritted her teeth but held still for his touch, glaring at him. Martouf grabbed her chin and studied her angry visage for a few moments before releasing her, his hand lingering on her neck in a gentle caress.

"I had hoped you would join us willingly Samantha," he said as he left her and strolled over to a small side table where a decanter and several glasses sat. Pouring a small amount of the amber liquid into a glass he offered it to Sam. She shook her in refusal. "Very well, I can see this interview will be tedious." Gesturing to one of the overstuffed chairs he said, "Sit down."

Reluctantly Sam sat in the chair he indicated. Deciding she should try and get some information she finally spoke. "What is this all about Martouf?"

He smiled victoriously. "I knew your curiosity would prevail. You and Jolinar have that trait in common." Taking a sip from the glass he began pacing the small room. "What is this all about? It is about overthrowing the Goa’uld and taking what should be ours. It is about establishing the Tok’ra as the rightful rulers of the System Lords." He stopped pacing and turned towards her. When Sam saw the fanatical gleam in his eyes her heart sank. Even with what he had just said she had still maintained some hope of appealing to his humanity. The insane lust for power visible in his face dashed her hopes. Sam still couldn’t tell what had become of Lantesh, she could only assume they were working as one.

"Why have you gone to so much trouble to capture us?

"Ah Samantha, you truly do not understand your own charms." He smiled slowly and walked over to her, kneeling by her chair. Looking into her eyes he said, "Ever since I first saw you I have desired you, even before I knew you had been host to Jolinar." Sam could only stare at him in shock and fear. Grabbing one of her hands with both of his he continued, "We can rule the universe together, you and I. After you are blended with the symbiont I have chosen for you we can take our rightful places as rulers of the System Lords." Leaning in he kissed her, pressing his lips passionately against hers and ravishing her mouth.

Recoiling instinctively at his touch, Sam swiftly drew back and slapped him. Releasing her, Martouf stood, rubbing his cheek absently. "Ah well, I thought that would be your reaction." He looked tenderly at her. "I had so hoped you would come to me willingly."

"I will never ‘come’ to you and I will never submit to being a host," Sam snarled at him.

"My dear, you are acting as if you have a choice in the matter."

A knock at the outer door interrupted their tense conversation. Martouf was insane, that could the only explanation Sam thought. It had to be insanity to think that he could conquer the System Lords. Her fear suddenly increased a hundredfold as she realized that his plan must be to use her to gain access to the SGC, and once in control he would enslave Earth’s population. How would he control them though? She dimly realized he had finished conferring with whomever had been at the door, as he returned once more to her side.

"The second phase has been completed, soon we will be ready to begin the final battle," he told her triumphantly.

"Martouf, you are mad!" Sam taunted him. "Do you really thing you can accomplish any of this grandiose scheme you’ve concocted?"

"You have no idea Samantha of what is planned or what has already occurred." The inner door opened then and looking towards it Sam watched unsurprised as Freya entered. If possible, she was dressed even more seductively than usual. Sam automatically noted that she wore a Goa’uld hand device on her left hand, but what chilled her to the very marrow was the device Freya wore around her midriff, held in place by intricate lacing and golden chains. She had only ever seen a device like that one other time—on Hathor. Sam could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat, oh God no, she thought.

While one part of Sam’s mind struggled with the implications of Freya’s new status, the other part watched in disbelief as the woman approached Martouf and sliding her arms around him engaged him in an incendiary kiss. Sam felt as if she had ceased to exist as they devoured each other. She turned her head away finally, appalled that Martouf had just declared his devotion for her and yet was kissing Freya with such passion.

"Freya please, we have a guest," Sam heard Martouf scold the woman. Looking back at them she saw they were no longer kissing but still had their arms entwined around each other.

Freya looked dismissively at Sam. "She did not agree, did she our love?"

"No, you were right." Martouf sighed, "It will be unpleasant initially, but she will eventually join us."

"If you think I’m going to join your cozy little foursome, you’ve got another thought coming," Sam spat at the two lovers.

"She still believes she has a choice," Martouf remarked casually to Freya. "Samantha, that is what I love most about you—your optimism." He gazed at her adoringly.

"Martouf," Freya interrupted, "we must begin."

Dragging his eyes away from her, Sam watched as he focused his attention once more on Freya, "You are right my love." Looking back at Sam he explained, "You ask how I know I will succeed?" He pulled Freya closer and kissed her. "I was fortunate enough to some time ago discover that Anise is capable of breeding. Combined with the right host," he stroked Freya’s cheek, "and a little nanotechnology, I have created a Queen Goa’uld!"

Sam stared at the two, who were flush with their triumph. Now she knew how they intended to take control of Earth. Freya would build an army of Jaffa, enslaving the helpless population by making them dependent on the larval Goa’uld they would implant in them. Given the fact that Martouf had intimated he had a Goa’uld to blend with her, Sam realized that some of Martouf’s men were already Jaffa, no doubt recruited from other System Lords. Her thoughts racing she suddenly remembered the Colonel was still missing and had last been seen with Freya. With fresh fear clawing at her insides she cried, "What have you done with Colonel O’Neill?"

Martouf frowned at Sam’s obvious distress. Freya smiled unpleasantly at the other woman. "We wondered how long it would be before you remembered your beloved Colonel." She removed herself from Martouf’s embrace and advanced on Sam, who quickly stood up.

"It did not take him long to forget his adolescent infatuation with you and turn to a real woman, did it?" she sneered. She stopped in front of Sam displaying her curvaceous body to its best advantage. "How could he not be attracted to us?" She looked Sam over dismissively, "After all, you are hardly a woman."

Sam clenched her fists but kept her arms at her side. "What have you done with Jack, you bitch," she snarled at the gloating woman.

"Freya, Samantha," Martouf admonished. "I will not have you two fighting over a dead man."

"A dead man?" Sam gasped. Moaning, she dimly realized she felt faint, her vision beginning to blur. She sat down abruptly and put her head between her knees. Her thoughts repeating Martouf’s last words over and over again, "a dead man, a dead man, a dead man…" Shuddering against the agony his words brought, she concentrated on taking deep breaths.

From as if faraway she could hear Martouf, "Now look what you have done, you have upset her."

Sam heard Freya’s contemptuous voice mocking her in return. "She had to find out, we are not sorry that we told her. In fact, we are taking great pleasure in her pain."

Speaking once more to Sam, Freya continued. "Once O’Neill had seeded us, we had no further use for your precious Colonel." Sam, her face pale and ragged with pain, looked up as the other woman spoke.

Martouf came into her line of vision gloating. "Yes, do you not find it deliciously ironic that a man who despised the Goa’uld as fiercely as Jack O’Neill has now become father to a whole new generation of symbionts?"

Sam could only stare at the duo; her entire being filled with such pain she could barely breathe. She couldn’t believe that the Colonel was dead, he couldn’t be dead, there was still so much for them to do—and for them to say to each other. Unwilling to accept Martouf or Freya’s word as the truth she took a deep breath, slowly standing and advancing on Martouf. "Nice try Martouf," she said shakily. "You would say anything to make me more vulnerable to you and your plan."

Martouf shook his head sadly. "Samantha, I have no reason to lie to you." Taking her arm he pulled her over to the inner door. "I really wish you would take my word on this Samantha. I have no wish to see you suffer needlessly." With that he opened the door and ushered Sam into the room. Lighting the small lamp on the inside wall he turned and stood in the doorway, his back to the room and Sam.

The soft glow from the oil lamp illuminated the small room. Directly opposite from where Sam stood was another door, and along the starboard side there was a built-in bunk. Taking yet another deep breath, Sam walked slowly towards the low bed. As she drew near, she could make out a figure lying in the bed. "Colonel?" she called out tentatively as she approached.

Though the light was dim, Sam could see that it was indeed the Colonel lying in the bed. He was dressed as she had last seen him, in his BDU’s, but without his vest or jacket. He was so still……….

Her legs finally bumped up against the edge of the bunk and she had her first close look at him. His head was turned towards her, his neck bent at an unnatural angle; his eyes closed. As she looked down the length of his body, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. Reaching out she touched the shoulder nearest to her, shaking him slightly. "Colonel? Wake up!" When he didn’t respond she jostled him again, "Colonel! Wake up, you have to wake up! I need you………. Oh please," she cried, her voice breaking, "I need you."

She sank to her knees by the bunk as the truth finally sank in and putting her arms around his lifeless body she buried her face in his chest. "No, please, you can’t be dead. Please, Jack, please………." Sobbing uncontrollably she gave vent to all the repressed longings and feelings inside of her that would now never be returned.

"Samantha," she heard Martouf murmur as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, come with me."

Shrugging his hand off she continued to cling to Jack. She felt Martouf pulling her away. "No, no………Martouf please." Turning her tear stained face towards him she begged, "Do something, anything—you must have a sarcophagus."

"I am sorry Samantha, that is impossible." His face hardened as he continued, "We only required Colonel O’Neill for his DNA. Alive, he would be too great a threat to our plan." Tugging on her shoulder he said, "Come, this is not healthy for you."

"No wait, just a few more minutes." Sam turned back towards Jack, the tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. Releasing him from her embrace, she straightened his head and gently ran a finger inside the neckline of his T-shirt. Finding the chain, she pulled his dog tags out from under his shirt and carefully slipped them over his head. Gazing lovingly at his still face, she tenderly caressed his cold cheek and bringing her lips to his she kissed him, softly caressing his lips in death as she had longed to do in life. "I love you Jack O’Neill," she murmured against his mouth. Giving him one last kiss, she stood and put his dog tags around her own neck. Wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve, she followed Martouf back into the main cabin.

Freya sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, a bored look on her face. "Satisfied now?"

Sam stared dully at the other woman. The Colonel was dead; Sam felt as if she had died with him. And somewhere on the ship Freya had her ‘nursery’ and was preparing to begin transforming Earth’s population into Jaffa. "What are you going to do?" she asked numbly, a part of her still needing confirmation that her darkest thoughts were true.

"Ah Samantha," Martouf came to her side, putting an arm around her. "Do I really have to explain it to you?"

"No," she snarled, abruptly filled with rage. Knowing she needed to try and do something to prevent Martouf and Freya from succeeding with their despicable plan, she turned in Martouf’s grasp and quickly jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, breaking free as he doubled over in pain. Racing past the momentarily shocked Freya, Sam flung herself at the outer door, tugging and pulling on the handle only to find it locked. She began pounding on the door shouting, "Help me, help me! Daniel! Teal’c!"

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Freya advancing on her, holding out her left hand. Sam turned then, her back against the door, mesmerized by the sight of the hand device beginning to glow. Suddenly too weak and full of grief to fight anymore, she sank to her knees as the pain exploded in her head. From a great distance she heard Martouf’s voice. "I had so hoped that things would have worked out differently Samantha."

Whimpering softly, Sam surrendered to the darkness, her one thought that she would soon be with the Colonel.

 

Jack padded barefoot to the door of the family room, looking in at the still-sleeping form of Sam Carter. She had been dead to the world for the last three hours, since as near as he could figure she had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie. Even the noisy departure of the rest of their group hadn’t woken her. He checked his watch, almost midnight; he wondered if he should wake her or let her sleep here for the night. Just as he decided to let her sleep he thought he heard her say something. He listened closely, yeah; she was talking in her sleep. Curious, he entered the room and walked over to the sofa. As he drew closer he realized that she was dreaming. She lay on her side and seemed to be struggling against the afghan he had placed over her. Though her words were indistinct, he thought he heard her say, "help", and then call for Daniel and Teal’c. Sitting down beside her, he turned her onto her back and began gently shaking her shoulder, calling her name.

"Sam, Sam." A man’s voice called to her, a voice she thought she would never hear again. Fighting against the horrors of her dream she tried to focus on the familiar voice. "Come on Sam, wake up, it’s a only a dream."

Struggling to surface from the nightmare, she bolted upright, only to be caught and held in strong arms. Shaking, she tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths. One of the arms around her began running soothingly up and down her back while the other came to rest at the back of head, forcing her cheek down on to his shoulder. "Shh, it’s okay," he murmured as he slowly rocked her, stroking her hair. "You’re all right, nothing’s going to hurt you." The gentle voice repeated the litany over and over and finally it penetrated her sleep-fogged mind. She slowly realized she was crying, hard on that realization came the fact that she was crying in Jack O’Neill’s arms.

"You’re alive," she murmured into his shoulder.

The hand on her back paused for a fraction of a moment before resuming its soothing path. "Yeah," he whispered into her hair. Pulling back slightly he tried to see her face, but she kept her head turned away from him. Holding her trembling body close once more he said, "Must have been some dream."

She shuddered again. "More like the worst nightmare ever."

"Wanna’ tell me about it?" he asked softly, resting his chin against the top of her head.

Sam felt disoriented; all she could focus on was the intimacy of their current situation, the feel of his arms around her. She had no idea what time it was, but everyone else had obviously gone home. She could tell she was still on the sofa in the dimly lit family room. Keeping her eyes closed she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, feeling the soft cotton of his T-shirt. She slowly moved an arm that had somehow wrapped itself around him and her hand ran into the waistband of his jeans. Good, her confused mind thought, at least he’s still dressed. Needing to get some control of the situation, she pulled back out of his embrace, feeling his arms reluctantly fall away. Rubbing her eyes and brushing her bangs out of her face she looked at him then, trying to gauge his mood. When he didn’t say anything she asked softly, "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight."

Looking anywhere but at him then, she shook her head. "It all seems pretty silly now."

Placing the fingers of his right hand under her chin, Jack tilted her face so he could see her eyes. She wasn’t trembling anymore, but her eyes still held a haunted look. Reaching out and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear he murmured, "It didn’t seem very silly a few minutes ago when you were crying." When she didn’t reply, he settled back on the sofa, pulling her into his arms and forcing her to lie against him. "Tell me about it," he commanded.

Undone by the concern in his eyes and the tenderness in his voice, Sam surrendered to his request. Sighing, she indulged herself and burrowed into him, grateful for the security of his arms around her. She slowly explained, "It didn’t start out so bad, in fact some of it was kind of fun." She recounted briefly their flying exploits, which caused Jack to laugh. His laughter rumbled through his chest into her, causing her to nestle even closer. "But then it got nasty. Martouf and Freya went bad." Jack snorted, Sam smiled briefly. "Freya was actually a Queen Goa’uld and she used you to, ah………" she stammered a little. What had possessed her to tell him that part?

"To make little baby Goa’ulds?" he supplied for her.

Shifting so she could put her arms around his waist she replied, "Well, yeah………but that wasn’t the worst part."

"Sounds pretty bad to me," he joked.

Smiling into his chest she tightened her arms around him, unconsciously sliding the hand at the small of his back into the waistband of his jeans. She quickly lost her smile though as she remembered what happened next and the feelings it had aroused in her. "Freya killed you," she stated baldly. She felt Jack’s arms tighten around her with that comment. "After she used you, she killed you and they were going to either make the rest of us hosts or Jaffa and then take over Earth."

She tilted her head up so she could look at him. He brought up one of his hands and caressed her cheek gently as she continued. "I tried to escape, but I couldn’t and Freya was using her hand device on me. That’s when you woke me up." She left out the part where she had cried over his dead body and confessed her love for him; she wasn’t even sure yet how she was going to deal with that revelation.

She lay her head back down on his chest then, tucking her head under his chin. Jack’s hand resumed its gentle path up and down her back. "That was some dream," he murmured into her hair.

"Yeah, wasn’t it though?" She chuckled a little, "I sure have some imagination, don’t I?"

"Oh, I don’t know Carter," he drawled. "It could have been something you ate. Didn’t I see you wolfing down that habañero salsa Teal’c made?" Looking up at him she saw him grimace, "That stuff’s enough to give anybody nightmares!"

She giggled then; starting to feel better as the dream began to fade leaving her suddenly very aware of her reality. She reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms, straightening her blouse. "I guess I’d better be going."

"Sam," Jack said softly reaching out and clutching her hand as she stood. "You don’t have to leave."

Her heart began racing at his words. She studied his face carefully, seeing affection, desire, and just a hint of caution. Oh how she wanted to stay, but this definitely wasn’t the right time. After the dream, her feelings for him were still too close to the surface and she needed time to work through those feelings and what it meant for their relationship. As wonderful as she instinctively knew making love with him would be, it was way too early to even consider complicating things with sex.

She smiled shyly at him, "Thank you sir, but I think maybe it’s best for tonight if I leave." Relieved to see the acceptance of her decision in his eyes, she squeezed his hand before gently pulling it from his grasp. "I’ll just use the bathroom before I leave," she said, turning to leave the room.

Jack watched her walk away, part of him sorry that she had chosen to leave but the more rational part of him realizing that it was probably the right decision—for now. He wanted her, and from the look he had just seen on her face she wanted him. He smiled softly; he could wait.

When she returned, Jack had her purse and cooler waiting by the front door. Grabbing her purse and fishing out her car keys she said, "Thanks for having us over. I had a really nice time."

"Yeah, it was nice," he replied grinning at her, sometimes still amazed by the fact that this beautiful woman actually enjoyed spending time with him. "I’m just sorry it ended in a nightmare for you," he added on a sober note.

Looking at him she said, "Not all of it was a nightmare." As she studied his serious expression, she realized she needed to replace the dream memory of the kiss she had given him as he lay dead with a real kiss. Leaning towards him, Sam braced herself with one hand on his shoulder and kissed him tenderly. Drawing back slightly she studied his bemused expression and then boldly kissed him again. Brushing his mouth with hers, she softly traced his lower lip with her tongue. Instantly he parted his lips, his hands coming up to rest lightly on her waist as she deepened the kiss, increasing the intensity until they finally broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.

Sam gave a satisfied smile when she realized Jack’s breathing was as labored as hers was. Slipping out of his loose embrace, she picked up the cooler and opened the front door. "Until next movie night," she whispered, leaving him standing speechless in the doorway.

Feeling somewhat bewildered by the power of Sam’s kiss and the implications of her whispered promise, Jack watched as she made her way down the walk to her car, unlocking the door and stowing the cooler. She looked back towards him then, waving before getting into the car and backing out of the drive. He waved back and watched her drive off until the car’s taillights finally disappeared from view. Grinning happily, he closed the door, his thoughts already racing ahead to their next ‘movie night’.

THE END


End file.
